<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s All Uncharted by LyraLoudmouth1220</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113126">It’s All Uncharted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraLoudmouth1220/pseuds/LyraLoudmouth1220'>LyraLoudmouth1220</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little Jandon but for only two seconds, Alternate Universe - No Powers, College Roommates, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and a little Angst, Hosie Endgame, not much angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraLoudmouth1220/pseuds/LyraLoudmouth1220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope and Josie are college roommates. Josie has never done anything without her sister, let alone on her own. She decides to go to college in a completely different time zone from Lizzie and just prays that her roommate isn’t awful and that she doesn’t end up hating her.</p><p>But her roommate is kind and attentive and beautiful and...Josie is in so much trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A two-shot for a prompt request from taengoo1! A college roommates au where Josie ends up falling in love with her gentle and caring roommate.</p><p>Yes, I used the university I went to as the setting because it was an awesome school and I have no regrets.</p><p>It was supposed to be a one-shot but I fell in love with these two so much I couldn’t help but keep going.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie had been inseparable from her twin sister Lizzie since birth. She always felt like Lizzie needed her. Between the bipolar episodes and Lizzie’s lack of social tact Josie felt like it was her job in life to follow her sister and support her. So it was rather surprising to everyone in her life when Josie announced that she had decided to attend university in a school completely separate from her sister. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lizzie had gotten into a university out in California for fashion design. She had expected Josie would find some other major at the same school and they would leave their small Virginia town behind them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No such luck. In fact, Josie picked a large state university in the Appalachian mountains in a completely different <em> time zone </em>from her sister. That meltdown had been a tough one to navigate. But with several hours of crying, cuddling in Lizzie’s bed, and ice cream Josie was able to settle her sister into accepting that a life separate from each other would be best. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can always transfer if I hate it, Lizzie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That seemed good enough. Besides, this school was the best she could find for elementary education. This was real, this was happening. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie didn’t expect the near crippling anxiety of what would happen next. Her biggest concern was having a roommate. She had never shared a room with anyone other than her sister. She was used to sharing her space but what was going to happen if she doesn’t get along with her roommate? What if her roommate finds her weird or annoying? What if her roommate is the one who is super annoying or rude or hates her or—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> No, snap out of it Josie. We’re not going to run away from this. This is your first real chance at a life of your own! So suck it up, Saltzman.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie allowed herself one night to cry in her sister’s arms. The next morning, she packed up the small Corolla her dad had bought her for her 17th birthday and drove herself to her new home for the next four years. She didn’t want to have her daddy and sister deliver her to school like a child. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The drive south and west wasn’t too terribly long but Josie was relieved when she got to campus and found the orientation desk. A peppy orientation coordinator with a thick Carolina accent handed her a packet of information and her room assignment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just like that Josie was standing in front of a door marked D34 in a noisy dormitory hallway carrying a duffle bag, fluffy pillows, and the stuffed bear her sister gave her. She fumbled with her door key and pushed the heavy door open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room was...a concrete cell.  The room she shared with her sister since infancy was bigger than this. Two twin beds were placed at opposite ends of the room but they still weren’t more than a foot or two apartment. Two dressers, two armoires, and two desks sat at opposite ends as well. The way the dorm was designed there were communal showers and bathrooms in the center of each floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie put her stuff down on the clearly unclaimed bed. The other bed had dark blue and red sheets on it and a cozy comforter. Posters were hung under twinkle lights and art supplies were everywhere. Josie found herself drifting towards a half-finished painting on an easel. The landscape painting reflected the Blue Ridge Mountains she admired on the drive. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was broken from her trance as the door to her room opened. Josie flopped around to see a short auburn-haired girl in a leather jacket and ripped jeans. The girl had the bluest eyes she’s <em> ever </em>seen and...a low cut top...and her hair was falling perfectly over her shoulders like—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” the girl said with surprise. “You must be my new roommate. Um, welcome to App State! You’ll like it here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie shook herself out of her pansexual haze. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, hi,” she stammered. “Thanks uh...I’m Josette. Well, Josie actually. I prefer...Josie. Josie Saltzman. That’s me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Great. I can’t speak around my gorgeous roommate. SOS. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope extended her hand for Josie to shake. “Hi Josie. I’m Hope. Hope Mikaelson. Sophomore art major and a clearly messy roommate. Sorry about that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope started fussing around her side of the room, cleaning up art supplies and empty mugs of coffee. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A cup of paintbrushes tumbled to the floor as Hope cursed under her breath. That seemed to snap Josie out of it and she bent down to help. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really don’t need to worry, I’m pretty easy-going. I shared a room with my twin sister at home and she was much more of a mess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope gave her a strange look. “Wow, you’re a lot more relaxed than my last roommate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie blushed as she handed Hope her brushes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope smiled at her. “Twin sister? So there’s another girl out there with your pretty face?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie choked on her own spit. “I-I no! Um, no. We’re fraternal. She’s blonde and I’m...not. How original, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> What the fuck are you even talking about?! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’m sure you’re one of a kind, Josie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie could only stare. She couldn’t remember the last time anyone saw...her. Not Lizzie’s dorky sister. Not the principal’s quiet, weird daughter. Her. Josie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think central dining is switching over to dinner right about now. You hungry?” Hope asked with an expectant smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie nodded and she followed Hope out of their room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope walked her to the dining hall and gave her a quick rundown of everything she’d learned in her freshman year. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Invest in a waterproof snow jacket. It rains as much as it snows here and sometimes at the same time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Breakfast for dinner happens every Tuesday night and the dining hall will get <em> slammed </em>with students as if they’ve never seen breakfast before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get stocked up on cold medicine now. Everyone gets sick the first few weeks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And most important: “Game days are sacred.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie took mental notes while trying to keep tabs on getting around campus. The dining hall they entered had two levels. Hope explained all the different food options they had on each floor and confirmed that most of it was really good. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you want the <em> good </em>stuff,” she whispered, “go down to where the old ladies are making fried chicken and mac and cheese. Southern grandmas know best.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie ordered whatever Hope recommended and followed her to a table in the back. A pair of other students flagged them down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C’mon, I’ll introduce you to my friends! They’re idiots, you’ll love them,” Hope professed with fondness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie hovered behind Hope as she introduced the brunette girl and curly haired boy at the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Josie, these are my friends Penelope and Landon,” Hope said. “Guys, this is Josie, my new roommate. <em> Be nice. </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hissed that last part and the girl, Penelope rolled her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow Mikaelson,” she droned. “Let’s see how long it takes to scare off this one. Look at her, so soft and <em> corruptible </em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope groaned and Josie felt her cheeks  flush. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Park, I swear to god. I just met her, please,” Hope begged. “Also, I resent all of that. I didn’t scare off Alyssa, she transferred to be with her boyfriend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And also because she couldn’t stand your late night paint sessions that kept her awake,” Penelope interjected. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was one time!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi,” the curly-haired boy caught Josie’s attention. “I’m Landon. Ignore them, they like to bicker.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Josie agreed. “They remind me of me and my sister.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh definitely,” Landon laughed. “Wait until they get drunk. Hope once dared Penelope to jump in the duck pond naked in December.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope and Penelope stopped their bickering to bust out laughing at the memory. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god, I forgot I made you do that!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had pneumonia for a week, Mikaelson! It’s not funny,” Penelope argued while laughing. “It did get me out of that group project so I guess I should be thanking you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie’s evening carried on much the same way. She sat quietly while watching Hope and her friends make fun of each other. She learned that Landon was there for his degree in music and Penelope for anthropology. Josie mentioned that she played the ukulele and a little bit of guitar and Landon insisted they have a jam session on the quad some time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just like that, Josie Saltzman had friends of her very own that she didn’t share with her sister. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first few weeks of classes went by in a blur. She got lost in Belk Hall like Hope said she would. She waited 2 hours in the book line at the school store for textbook rentals. Hope came by with a smoothie for her when she had to skip lunch that afternoon. She even waited in line with her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This sucks,” Josie muttered through her straw. “I’m bored. Hope, fix it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope rolled her eyes. “Did I tell you about that time Penelope and I made out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie sputters as smoothie tries to force itself out of her nose. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” she coughed. “No, you did not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, we were arguing about how to properly ice the cupcakes we made in the kitchens while we were drunk one night. Landon was joking and he was like ‘ugh, kiss already’ and so we did just to annoy him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie tried to hide her blush behind her cup with absolutely no success. “Is...is that something you do often?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Make out with Penelope?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Josie huffed. “Make out with...girls?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope gave her a nervous look. “Um. I mean I’m bisexual so...if that weirds you out or whatever—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No no no!” Josie stammered. “I’m not weirded out, why would that be weird? It’s not weird. It’s totally the opposite of weird. I mean, I’m pan so who am I to throw stones?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope let out a heavy sigh of relief. “Okay cool. My last roommate was super judgmental about it so…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They moved up in the book line in comfortable silence. Josie laid a hand on Hope’s shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for telling me, Hope. I appreciate you being comfortable enough to tell me about yourself. Kissing girls is definitely not weird.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope pressed her forehead into Josie’s shoulder in return. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie went on experiencing just about everything with Hope. She took her advice most of the time. But some things she needed to find out for herself. Case in point, one chilly Monday afternoon she figured out why Hope said to get a waterproof jacket. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie strode into their room drenched from head to toe. Hope gave her a pitiful look from her desk as she giggled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened to<em> you </em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You would think,” Josie huffed as she brushed wet hair from her eyes, “a school on top of a mountain would be high enough to escape the damn clouds.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope scrambled up to grab her a towel. She wrapped it tightly around Josie’s shivering frame. It was already starting to get cold here. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Jo,” Hope teased. “I told you, you need a waterproof jacket. And now that you’re drenched and freezing you need to make sure you get some vitamin C in you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie just stared. She wasn’t really used to anyone getting things for her or being worried. She felt safe as Hope rubbed her hands up and down her arms trying to dry her. She was so close to her face she could smell Hope’s shampoo…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” Hope sighed as she looked up at Josie. “Let’s get you warmed up and dry and then go find us something to eat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie shook her head in an effort to come back to reality. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking to the dining hall Hope offered to share her big umbrella and let Josie borrow her rain jacket. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t mind the rain,” she insisted. “Besides, my leather jacket does just as well. It’s not that cold yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not that cold?” Josie repeated in distress. “It’s 50 degrees out!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope gave her a smirk. “I thought you said you were from Virginia.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Josie nodded. “The coast! It gets cold in winter but like there’s at least a gap!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope’s face fell as little. “Oh. Well, welcome to hell! The sun will return in June.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not even October!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie groaned as Hope bumped her shoulder. “Next time you get caught in the rain just text me. I’ll walk over with my umbrella and rescue you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” Josie said as she snuggled into Hope’s side under the umbrella. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat together eating dinner like they had done for the last week or two. Penelope met up with them after her classes finished. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So,” Josie started. “You seem to be used to the cold, Hope. Are you from the tundra originally?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope breathed out a hollow laugh. “Hardly. I’m from New Orleans originally.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, that must be amazing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope gave her a sad smile. “Yeah. Yeah, it was.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope cleared her throat to signal the conversation was over. Josie was confused at the sudden change in the mood. Hope was refusing to make eye contact and seemed quieter than usual. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Penelope caught Josie’s eye and shook her head slightly like <em> not now </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Classes going okay, Jojo?” Penelope asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie tore her concerned gaze from Hope. “Uh. Yeah, things are going okay. Busy but not boring.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continued on in small talk, Hope barely participating. Eventually they started cleaning up their trays and started to separate. Hope and Josie waved goodbye to Penelope and they huddled under the umbrella again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” Josie said softly. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable or something. You seem a little...down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope shook her head. “Not your fault. I um…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope looked like she was trying to collect her thoughts. She chewed on her lower lip. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My dad died the summer before I started school last year. The year before that I lost my mom. Home is still a little bit of a sore subject.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie mentally slapped herself. <em> Nice job, idiot.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope, I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Again, not your fault,” Hope silently giggled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you ever want to talk about it...just let me know. I’m a good listener.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks, Jo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Any—” Josie was cut off with a sudden sneeze. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope gave her a scrutinizing look. “Bless you. Did you take that vitamin C I gave you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie sniffled. “Can’t a girl sneeze without an interrogation?” She didn’t meet Hope’s eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I take it you didn’t go and get that cold medicine like I said,” Hope accused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I did,” Josie protested. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> No, you didn’t.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you didn’t,” Hope argued. “We share a shower caddy and a medicine bin. I would have noticed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie rolled her eyes. “Listen. People don’t get sick from getting caught in the rain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Hope agreed. “But they <em> do </em>get sick from living in a germ bubble with three thousand other students breathing the same air everyday for weeks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie turned away from Hope to cough a little. “I’m fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I fully believe you,” Hope said sarcastically. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning Josie found out why Hope had pushed her to get cold medicine. This may be the worst cold she’s ever had. She woke up shivering and with her sinuses completely blocked. Her throat was on fire. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> So many fun new life experiences </em>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She actually slept through her alarm and straight through her first class. What eventually woke her was her roommate softly running her fingers through her sweat-soaked hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Josie,” Hope called. “Hey, come on. You can go back to sleep but you need to take medicine first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie whimpered. “Noooo…” She turned further into her pillow to hide her face though she didn’t pull away from Hope’s soft strokes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to go to class,” Josie moaned trying to clear her throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope laughed at her. “Yeah, that’s not happening. You look awful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks,” Josie deadpanned. She buried her face under her comforter as she sneezed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope pulled the blanket back to hand her a tissue. “Bless. Now, take this medicine so I can go to class.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Great, you’re holding up her day being needy. Get it together.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling like a burden, Josie finally sat up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m really sorry,” she murmured. “It’s okay, I’ll be fine. I used to take care of my sister all the time when she got sick. I’m good at taking care of myself. She wasn’t super great at returning the favor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope frowned. “Well, never fear Josie Saltzman. I’ll make sure you’re well taken care of. I just have to get through my day first. So, take this medicine and try and sleep it off. I’ll be back this afternoon. Hold on until then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gave Josie a wink and got up from the side of the bed. Josie chalked up the blush on her cheeks to the low-grade fever she was sure she had. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She used the opportunity of a sick day to catch up on some reading she had been meaning to do for a couple classes. Eventually, she managed to nap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>True to her word, Hope came back after her last class of the day with warm soup and crackers for Josie. Josie came up for air out of the mountain of blankets she had burrowed under. She was sure that her hair was a greasy mess, her face unwashed and her nose chapped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Josie!” Hope announced while trying to balance a few bags in her arms. “I come bearing gifts! How are you feeling?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie regarded Hope with a look of shock. She’s never experienced anyone taking care of her. Not really. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um,” Josie stuttered. “Still pretty gross. Can’t really breathe. Is...what is all that stuff?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope dumped out a bag of cold medicine and cough drops. She handed Josie the container of soup and a spoon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here we go,” she said. “Soup, crackers, I’ve got a thermos of tea. There’s cough syrup here too so you can sleep through the night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie was still reeling. “I’ll try not to cough too much and keep you awake. Lizzie used to hate that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope gave her a look between frustration and affection. “Well, I’m <em> not </em> Lizzie. You can cough at your leisure. It’s your room too. You’re sick, it happens.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie just blinked at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, eat up. We’ll put on some cartoons and get you to bed early. We have three days to nurse you back to full health!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s in three days,” Josie asked through a tissue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope gave her a face of dramatic betrayal. “What was the number one rule, Josie Saltzman?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Game day is sacred,” Josie sniffled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Correct! Saturday is the first home game and you’ll need all your strength to survive!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope grabbed her to-go container of what was mostly French toast and bacon and sat next to Josie in her bed. Josie almost protested that Hope would get sick but she chose to be a little selfish. She was probably just delirious. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s 5:30 in the evening. Why are you eating French toast?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s Tuesday,” Hope mumbled through a mouthful. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How is that an answer?” Josie teased, sipping her soup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jo,” she said in a serious manner. “It’s. Tuesday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that was all the answer she got. Hope sat with her as they watched old Disney movies. She passed Josie tissues and cough drops every few minutes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie dozed on and off until Hope’s phone started ringing. Her roommate answered it and spoke in a low voice assuming Josie was asleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Pen...Just chilling in our room. Why?...Oh, sounds fun...Nah, Josie’s got a cold so I’m taking care of her...Maybe next time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> She’s missing out on plans with her friends...to take care of me? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope’s voice got lower as she hissed into the phone. “We’re not talking about this, Penelope. It’s not like that...Yeah, I know...Look, I gotta go. I don’t wanna wake Josie...In Josie’s bed, why?...<em> Shut. Up. </em>I’m hanging up now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie was frozen. She hoped she gave off a good impression that she was asleep. She didn’t have too long to think about it though. It wasn’t long until she legitimately passed out from the cold medicine cocktail Hope had given her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie felt gentle shakes on her shoulder a few hours later. The fever had come back making her a little confused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? What’s wrong?” she mumbled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jo, it’s me. You were coughing in your sleep. I’ve—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh god, I’m so sorry I woke you. I-I didn’t know, I’ll be quieter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, no it’s okay. I was just trying to get you to take some cough medicine so you sleep better. It’s got Tylenol in it so it’ll help your fever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie was dumbfounded. Whenever she was sick at home and coughing, Lizzie would throw pillows at her until she moved herself to the couch downstairs to sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you I would take care of you and I will,” Hope whispered sincerely. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And as Josie sat there blindly reaching for the little plastic cup with the yucky red liquid she had an unwelcome epiphany. She realized she might like her roommate...like a lot. Too much. So much..<em> .  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Oh no...Josie, what have you done? </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little Jandon, a little Hosie angst, and a lot of making Hope jealous. Enjoy the end of this one! I think I may add more to this little au in the future but for now I’ll just put a little bow on it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie felt significantly better by the time Saturday rolled around. Not 100% but well enough to accompany her friends to the first football home game of the year. She probably couldn’t have said no anyway with the look of Christmas morning-esque joy that graced Hope’s face when they got up to get ready. </p><p> </p><p>Hope was clad in a yellow t-shirt with the Appalachian State logo on it, black and gold striped overalls, her App State baseball cap, and aviators. She had stuck a few stickers of the mountaineers logo on her cheeks. She looked positively ridiculous. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> God, she’s so pretty… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hope and Penelope had taken her shopping for some proper game day gear, though it wasn’t as elaborate. Truth be told, Josie was just fine in black jeans and her yellow App State polo. </p><p> </p><p>Hope stood in front of her holding up the packet of stickers with an expectant look on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Please?” She implored with her lower lip sticking out in a pout. </p><p> </p><p>Josie sighed. “Fiiiine. If you think it’s necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope bounced a little with glee as she stuck two stickers to Josie’s cheeks. As usual, from this close proximity Josie could smell Hope’s...everything. Her shampoo, the light perfume she wore when she was going out, her minty chapstick. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Hope announced. “You are officially ready for game day!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s 9:30 in the morning, Hope. The game doesn’t start until 1:00. What are we doing so early?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’ll see,” Hope said with a wink. “Don’t forget a jacket. It’s hot in the stands when the sun hits you but once it passes over you you’ll get cold. You just got better, we don’t need you getting sick again.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie rolled her eyes good-naturedly but grabbed it anyway. </p><p> </p><p>As it turned out, Hope wasn’t kidding about game day. It seemed like the whole small town had been hooked up to a car battery and electrocuted. It was a rare day of sunshine with no rain in sight and <em> everyone </em>was outside. Hope took her to the lawn and the parking lot on the west side of campus right by the stadium.</p><p> </p><p>The tailgating was intense. Every fraternity and sorority had a tent with drinks and food grilling as well as a ton of locals and students mixed together. Hope grabbed Josie by the hand and pulled her through the crowd. They eventually ended up at the end of the lot where Landon had his blue pickup truck parked. </p><p> </p><p>Penelope and Landon sat in the bed of the truck with a cooler of drinks and a small portable grill sitting next to it. Landon was busy grilling something that smelled delicious. Both of her friends were dressed in a similar get-up to Hope though not as ostentatious. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you made it!” Landon barked from behind the grill. “Grab a drink, take a seat.”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope grabbed a few lawn chairs for them and Josie hopped into the truck bed reaching for the cooler. It was full of...soda?</p><p> </p><p>She made a confused face. </p><p> </p><p>“Dry campus, Jojo,” Penelope answered. “Grab yourself a coke and I’ll fix it up for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie watched as Penelope pulled an honest-to-god silver flask from her stylish black boots. She held it in her well-manicured hands and gave it a little shake. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s even in there?” Josie asked with a cocked eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“Rum,” she said with a wink. </p><p> </p><p>Landon came up behind Josie, noticing her concerned face. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to drink, Josie,” he reassured in a soft voice. </p><p> </p><p>She turned around and noticed how close he was. His eyes were comforting and he had such a goofy smile she couldn’t help but return it. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll hold off for now but I reserve the right to change my mind later,” Josie decided, brushing her hair behind her ears. </p><p> </p><p>Landon seemed to accept this answer. “You heard the lady!” He announced. </p><p> </p><p>He then handed her a thermos that he pulled out from next to the cooler. She gave him a suspicious look as if to ask what was in it. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just hot tea,” he said. “Hope said you were sick all week so I made some for you before I left my apartment. There’s some honey and lemon in there too. It’s gonna get loud in the stands, you’ll want to preserve your voice.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie blushed a little at the thoughtfulness. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re so sweet. Thank you!” She gave him a brilliant smile. </p><p> </p><p>He just seemed to stare at her with that same grin. “Of course. I want you to enjoy yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Landon!” Hope yelled from close behind her. Josie jumped. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Hope?” Landon sighed. </p><p> </p><p>Hope glared at him in what Josie assumed was a friendly way. “Those ribs aren’t gonna cook themselves. Hop to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope then snaked an arm around her waist and gently pulled Josie over to sit with her and Penelope. </p><p> </p><p>“Ignore him,” she advised. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not upset,” Josie replies. “He’s not like...making me uncomfortable or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope surveyed her expression, probably trying to discern any lies in her statement. She found none, shrugged, and pushed Josie into a chair. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, just checking,” Hope said. “Hey Landon, where’s that food?!”</p><p> </p><p>They gorged themselves on game day food and Penelope eventually wore her down enough to mix some rum in her coke. They made it into the stadium full and a little tipsy. </p><p> </p><p>The stadium was located at the highest point of elevation on campus and it gave Josie a bit of vertigo standing in the stands. She was surrounded by people without an inch of space between them. She drastically underestimated how good the football team was. The game was essentially won at halftime. That didn’t stop the crowd from being into it. </p><p> </p><p>Josie tried to preserve her voice for cheering but she was almost completely blown out by the beginning of the third quarter. She tried to cough into her hoodie and not bother anyone, a habit she had developed living with Lizzie. </p><p> </p><p>She stood between Landon and Hope. Landon eventually laid a hand on her back and rubbed soothing circles as she tried to clear her throat. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he yelled over the noise. “Here, take one.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie looked down at his hand that he pulled from his jacket pocket. He handed her a cherry cough drop.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I love cherry,” Josie rasped. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>She saw Hope watching them out of the corner of her eye. Landon took her hand and placed the cough drop in the center of it. He then rubbed his hands around her fingers in an attempt to warm them up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got more if you need some.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie blushed and nodded. She couldn’t think of anything to say so she just put the drop in her mouth and turned her attention back to the game. </p><p> </p><p>Hope had been incredibly animated the whole game, bouncing and cheering. It was infectious to Josie who couldn’t help but feed off her roommate’s energy. </p><p> </p><p>After the cough drop exchange Hope had gotten much quieter. She spent the rest of the game talking mostly to Penelope. Landon and Josie spent a lot of time talking about music.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe Hope is interested in Landon. And here he is flirting with me all afternoon.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>By the time they were walking back to their dorm, Josie was exhausted. </p><p> </p><p>“So,” Josie started, filling the silence. “That was everything you said it was. Thank you so much for this. This was...pretty incredible.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope seemed to remember they were alone and gave Josie her full attention again. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m really glad, Jo. Like I said, game day is sacred here.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie smiled and decided to just bite the bullet. “So...you and Landon?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“You seemed…” Josie struggled with the right words. “You seemed a little quiet when he was...helping me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope sighed and shook her head a little. “Believe me, there’s nothing going on between me and Landon. Like, less than nothing. Maybe at one point but definitely not anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>She seemed pretty firm about this so Josie took her at her word. </p><p> </p><p>Just to be safe, Josie called her sister about the whole exchange the following evening. She gave her a rundown of everything from Hope nursing her back to health from that awful cold to Landon’s...whole deal. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Lizzie droned. “It sounds to me like there’s something going on.”</p><p> </p><p>“With who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, first of all. You’re in love with your roommate and you’re just asking for trouble, honestly.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-what?! Shut up!” Josie sputtered.</p><p> </p><p>“Ignoring all of that nonsense,” Lizzie continued. “I don’t really know what to tell you. Is this Landon dude hot?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie shrugged. “Yeah, he’s nice. A little nerdy. Really sweet. Pretty cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, go for it. Hope says it’s fine and you can’t get yourself involved with your roommate. It’s not going to end well, Jo.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie sighed but took her sister’s advice. She had more dating experience than Josie did anyway. </p><p> </p><p>So, in an effort to try and get over this painful crush she had on her roommate, she started spending a lot more time with Landon. He seemed all for it and Josie would admit that she really enjoyed his company. </p><p> </p><p>They had similar music tastes and the same kind of humor. They spent a lot of time playing music together. </p><p> </p><p>On what was probably the last sunny day of the year, Josie and Landon bundled up to jam together on the quad. She tried to teach his fumbling hands how to play the ukulele. </p><p> </p><p>“No no,” she laughed. “You need to get your fingers tighter.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying,” he protested. “Don’t just sit there making fun of me. Help me!”</p><p> </p><p>She giggled as she leaned in to adjust his fingers on the strings. </p><p> </p><p>“See,” she breathed, now very close to his face. “There you go…”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” he grinned. At that moment they both realized how close they were to each other. </p><p> </p><p>She remembered her sister’s advice and leaned in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just go for it, Josie.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She stopped hesitating and kissed him. </p><p> </p><p>It was...it was...nice? He kissed her very respectfully, he didn’t push her boundaries, his lips weren’t chapped. </p><p> </p><p>But it was still just…nice. </p><p> </p><p>She exhaled against his lips and pulled away. He gave her a questioning look. </p><p> </p><p>“That bad?” He asked. </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled. “Listen Josie. I like you. I think I could actually <em> really </em>like you. But I mean...it seems like you weren’t really feeling it just now.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie lowered her gaze to her lap. “I’m sorry, Landon. It’s just...there’s someone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” he nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“You know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he answered. “Me and Penelope have known for a while. You and H—”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t,” she cut him off. “Just. Just don’t. I’m not ready yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Landon huffed. “Whenever you <em> are </em>ready I think you should go for it. At the very least I’m here to listen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Landon. You’re a good friend.”</p><p> </p><p>They went on jamming out for a little bit, awkward encounter forgotten. Josie was glad she had taken the chance since it seemed to have dissolved that unresolved tension between them and now they could just move forward. </p><p> </p><p>Josie packed up her ukulele and walked herself back to her dorm. </p><p> </p><p>She greeted Hope when she got back. Hope was wrapped up in a blanket on her bed, turned away from the door. It was barely 4:00pm so she couldn’t have been sleeping. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Josie greeted. “You feeling okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Hope groaned out an affirmative noise from the blanket fort. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t give you my cold, did I?” Josie asked with concern. </p><p> </p><p>“No, Josie. Everything is fine,” Hope mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I <em> fully </em>believe you,” Josie joked and poked her roommate. “C’mon, let’s go get something to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope barely stirred. “I’m not really hungry. Go without me, I’ll get something later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um. Okay. Yeah, sure.” </p><p> </p><p>Josie didn’t push it. She ate by herself in the dining hall that night. </p><p> </p><p>Over the next week Hope was a lot quieter with her than normal. Hope explained that she had a lot of papers due that week and projects she had to turn in but Josie often caught her up in the middle of the night with headphones in painting under the light of her desk lamp.  </p><p> </p><p>Penelope invited herself over to their room that Friday evening, completely unannounced. Josie was watching something mindless on her laptop while Hope continued to paint. She was wondering how much sleep the other girl had actually gotten. </p><p> </p><p>Their friend knocked rapidly at the door and Hope, sitting at her easel, opened it wide. Penelope strutted in looking exceptionally dolled up. </p><p> </p><p>“Why aren’t you ready?” She questioned them both. </p><p> </p><p>Hope rolled her eyes and sat back down at her easel. </p><p> </p><p>Josie took off her headphones and sat up. “Ready for what?”</p><p> </p><p>“I texted you both about a party tonight. What gives?”  Penelope asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Hope muttered. “I’m not really feeling it.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie shrugged a little. “I mean, it could be fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Mikaelson,” Penelope directed her attack. “I know you wanna wallow in whatever pity party you have going on right now. I know it’s a rough week for you. Just come out for a drink or two. It’s at Landon’s apartment so it’s not like a stranger’s place.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie perked up a bit knowing it was at Landon’s. “I’m in.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope regarded her with an evaluating stare. Eventually she sighed, put down her brush, and went to grab some clothes to change. She then took her makeup bag and her clothing to the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>The second the door was closed Penelope turned her attention on Josie. “Okay. What’s going on with you and Landon?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie was taken aback. “What? Nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sure,” she said. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, more important question,” Josie ignored her sarcastic comment. “What’s going on with Hope this week?”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope sighed. “She’s...making herself miserable for nothing. I know it’s her mom’s birthday coming up this month but she normally doesn’t get <em> this </em>depressed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I...didn’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope shook her head. “Of course not. But really, you and Landon have nothing going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie shrugged a little. “We had...something. But we decided that we were better off staying friends. Really, there’s nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope gave her a bit of a smirk and nodded. At that moment Hope came back into their room. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let’s get drunk,” she proclaimed. Josie threw on a well-worn pair of jeans and one of her nicer sweaters and they set off for Landon’s apartment. </p><p> </p><p>It was Josie’s first college party and honestly, she wasn’t really a fan. The music was loud, the drinks were too strong, and the dancing was too touchy for her liking. Josie was worried that Hope would wander off but, even in their awkwardness, Hope stayed by her side. </p><p> </p><p>“Make sure you watch your drink,” she told Josie. “And if you set it down and walk away, even just for a second, throw it away. Did you eat before we came here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah, I’m fine Hope. It’s okay,” Josie assured her. </p><p> </p><p>Hope continued to monitor her and Josie was grateful for it. She eventually wandered off for a moment and Josie went over to talk to Landon who was setting up his guitar. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what are you gonna play?” Josie asked with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>Landon gave her a goofy grin. “Hey Jo! Not really sure yet, wasn’t really planning on singing much.”</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly gave her a more brilliant smile. </p><p> </p><p>“If I stumbled my way through a little Oh Honey or something would you sing?”</p><p> </p><p>Josie blushed furiously. “Oh um. I’m sure nobody here wants to hear that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, it’s fine. They’re all drunk anyway,” Landon said with a wave of his hands. “Come on, maybe a little Paramore? Something cute?”</p><p> </p><p>At that moment Hope reappeared. Landon’s smile shifted into a smirk as he nodded a hello to Hope. </p><p> </p><p>He turned back to Josie. “Maybe something like a duet? I’ll sing with you. This place is full of music majors, they’ll love it. ”</p><p> </p><p>Josie hesitated and looked over at Hope. Her roommate had a furrowed brow and a pout on her lips. </p><p> </p><p>She had a silent conversation with Hope and gave her a pressing look to speak now. Hope chewed her lip but shrugged her shoulders and looked away. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fine. Be that way.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Josie beamed up at Landon. “You think your fumbling fingers can get us through ‘Sugar, You’?”</p><p> </p><p>Landon eagerly extended his hand. “Only one way to find out!”</p><p> </p><p>Josie reached and he pulled her up on the makeshift stage in his living room. When Josie turned around Hope was making her way over to pour herself another drink. </p><p> </p><p>Singing with Landon was honestly something that Josie was starting to love. His voice complemented hers, he always looked her in the eyes as he played, and his stage presence made her feel comfortable. His music major friends cheered them on in their drunk hazes and Josie felt like the center of attention. </p><p> </p><p>Josie couldn’t get enough. She and Landon slammed through every duet they had practiced together from ‘Someday’ to ‘Lucky’ and a few songs just for Josie. And yeah, maybe Josie enjoys having someone’s attention on her. </p><p> </p><p>Well, she <em> was </em>enjoying it. Until, when she and Landon wrapped up their little show, she noticed that Hope was missing. And yeah, sue her if she was a little heartbroken that her crush didn’t watch her sing. </p><p> </p><p>She caught a glimpse of Penelope squeezing her way through the crowd that had gathered in front of them. Penelope made her way to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around an auburn-haired girl that Josie was sure was Hope. </p><p> </p><p>Josie sighed. Landon nudged her in the ribs. </p><p> </p><p>“Well?” He pestered her. </p><p> </p><p>“Well what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, are you gonna go and fix that or are you gonna continue to be oblivious?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Landon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure you don’t,” and he shoved her towards the end of the platform. </p><p> </p><p>Josie stumbled a little and glared at him. Looking towards the kitchen she saw Hope lay her forehead on Penelope’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That does it.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She raised her chin in determination, downed the rest of her watered-down drink, and jumped off the stage. </p><p> </p><p>Josie barged her way over to the two girls and prayed that she wasn’t visibly shaking. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nothing’s wrong, it’s not your fault. Just relax and talk to her.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Penelope saw her coming before Hope did. Josie wasn’t expecting it but Penelope actually gave her a smile. Hope turned around and seemed a little surprised to see Josie. She had clearly been crying but was trying to hide it. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Josie,” Hope mumbled. “You sounded really good. You uh, you both did.” </p><p> </p><p>Josie didn’t want to play whatever this game was anymore. “Penelope, can you give us a minute?”</p><p> </p><p>Penelope just nodded before handing Josie a full drink and walking away with a wink. </p><p> </p><p>“Hope,” she pleaded. “What’s going on with us?”</p><p> </p><p>Hope shrugged at her. “I don’t know what you mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you do,” Josie groaned. “Things have been weird since I asked you if you were angry with me for flirting with Landon. You said you were over him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” Hope scoffed. “You think this is about <em> my </em>feelings for Landon?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what this is about,” Josie snapped. “That’s why I’m <em> fucking </em>asking you! Just be honest with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine! Why don’t <em> you </em> tell <em> me </em> what is going on with you and Landon!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing’s going on!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bullshit,” Hope hissed at her. “You’re lying to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really not lying to you, Hope,” she said, bewildered. “I don’t know what you’re—”</p><p> </p><p>“I SAW YOU KISS HIM!” Hope bellowed. </p><p> </p><p>Josie’s stomach dropped at the revelation. </p><p> </p><p>“You...you what?”</p><p> </p><p>Hope threaded her fingers through her own hair, frustrated with herself. </p><p> </p><p>“I...I saw you both. On the quad. I was coming to see if you wanted to get lunch. But you were obviously...busy.”</p><p> </p><p>“That...that wasn’t what it looked like,” Josie whispered lamely. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, whatever,” Hope glowered. </p><p> </p><p>“Hope, stop it! First of all, you have no right to be angry at me for kissing <em> anyone </em> especially when you said you don’t have feelings for them. Second of all, not that it’s any of your business but yes, Landon and I kissed. But immediately afterwards we decided to just stay friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope got quiet as she took in this information and glanced up hopefully. Josie just sighed at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Why did you decide to stay friends? You seemed cozy up there tonight,” Hope pouted. </p><p> </p><p>“Because I...I have feelings for someone else,” Josie replied. </p><p> </p><p>Hope now entered her personal space and tipped up her chin to gaze at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Please Hope,” Josie whispered. “Why are you acting so jealous of me and Landon if you don’t want to be with him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because,” Hope muttered. “I just couldn’t stand watching him look at you like that...when all I want is to be the <em> only one </em> who gets to look at you like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie was too flabbergasted to reply. She just stood there with her jaw on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Josie, I think I have feelings for you. And I don’t know what to do about it. And I know I’ve made this <em> whole </em>thing weird but you’re just…”</p><p> </p><p>“Just what?” Josie prompted her to continue. </p><p> </p><p>“You are...sweetness and goodness wrapped up in a beautiful, selfless human. No one sees me like you do, Josie. You make late night coffee runs for me when I’m stuck finishing a project and you do it before I even realize I’m tired. You can tell when I need to talk about my day and when I just need to sulk and watch comedy specials. You wait an extra half hour in the breakfast for dinner line <em> every </em>Tuesday so you can get me an extra order of French toast because you know I love it.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie gave a teary giggle. </p><p> </p><p>Hope reached up and brushed a loose tear from her cheek. “That’s why. Because I want to see...I want to see where this goes. Assuming I haven’t already fucked things up and made everything really fucking weird.”</p><p> </p><p>Josie finally got her bearings and surged forward. She caught Hope in a passionate kiss. She cupped Hope’s cheeks gently as she deepened the kiss, breathing Hope in in her slightly tipsy state. She vaguely registered a “finally!” yelled from across the house. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s <em> nothing </em>I want more than to try whatever this weird thing is with you, Hope Mikaelson,” Josie professed against Hope’s lips. </p><p> </p><p>Her roommate gave her a dazzling smile. “Cool.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool? That’s all?”</p><p> </p><p>Hope rolled her eyes. “C’mere baby.” She pulled Josie in for another kiss who melted against the other girl at the pet name. </p><p> </p><p>This was new. This was a little scary. But Josie felt seen and felt loved and felt whole. Whatever this was that she was starting with Hope was the first thing that ever felt truly hers. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can’t wait to tell Lizzie about this.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone wants to see anything else in this au let me know! I love these kids so very much I don’t want to let them go yet...</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>